wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Aviendha
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=tgs }} Aviendha was a Maiden of the Spear of the Nine Valleys sept of the Taardad Aiel until she became an apprentice with the Wise Ones. Apearance She is tall and strong; with short reddish hair and blue-green eyes. Mat once said she could "kill you with a look". Activities First Encounter Aviendha enters the story as an Aiel Maiden of the Spear, a warrior woman who is married to her weapon; she is of the Nine Valleys sept of the Taardad clan (though an early authorial error has her listed as being of the Bitter Water sept). She was one of the Aiel who ventured out of the Aiel Waste, across the Spine of the World and into the so-called "wetlands" in search of the Car'a'carn, the Aiel chief of chiefs, He Who Comes With The Dawn. They aided Egwene al'Vere, Elayne Trakand and Nynaeve al'Meara on their travels and eventually ended up at the Stone of Tear when Rand al'Thor took Callandor, the crystal sword sa'angreal. There Aviendha befriended the three women further, especially Egwene and Elayne, who she began to call her near-sisters according to Aiel custom. To Rhuidean While she would have gladly accompanied Elayne and Nynaeve to Tanchico to hunt Darkfriends, Aviendha was summoned back to Rhuidean in the Aiel Waste for unknown reasons. Making the best of it, she promised Elayne to keep Rand unattached and departed, arriving in the company of Rand, Egwene, Moiraine Sedai and Lan Mandragoran. There the truth came out; Aviendha had been summoned because she could learn to channel, and would be trained to join the ranks of the Wise Ones. She is about as strong in the One Power as Elayne and Egwene, making her one of the strongest female channelers alive. With Rand al'Thor She remained with the Aiel that accompanied Rand's campaign against the rogue Shaido clan in Cairhien, and assisted in his strike against Rahvin in Caemlyn. At Rhuidean, Aviendha saw that she was fated to fall in love with Rand, and feared retribution from Elayne: she'd promised to keep anyone from stealing Rand out from under Elayne's nose, only to discover she would do just that herself. Blaming Rand for her predicament, Aviendha became suddenly hostile, behaviour that baffled him. The situation was exacerbated when the Aiel Wise Ones instructed Aviendha to teach Rand about the Aiel people and eventually even sleep in his tent.The situation finally came to a head when one day Rand happened to come upon Aviendha while she was naked. Panicking, she made a gateway (incidentally a feat she is not able to reproduce until much later in the series) to the opposite side of the world and fled through it into a blizzard. Rand, realizing that she would not survive long without clothes in a freezing, foreign land, grabbed blankets and pursued her. After Rand fished her out of a river that she fell into, Aviendha declared that she would run from her fate no longer and revealed her love to Rand in the form of sudden and unexpected sexual intercourse. Rand kept her close (albeit awkwardly at times) through the battles with the Shaido and the attack on Rahvin, though Aviendha decided to forgo anything physical again until she could talk with Elayne. Fortunately, their liaison does not seem to have damaged Rand's love for Elayne, nor Aviendha's and Elayne's friendship. Learning to love After Rahvin's demise, Rand foisted Aviendha off on Mat Cauthon--not to break their mutual attraction (at the time he too was having trouble getting used to the idea of loving three women) but rather because any woman near him would be in danger, and he couldn't stand to see her hurt. After they arrived at Salidar, Aviendha agreed to accompany Elayne and Nynaeve to Ebou Dar; she assisted in the use of the Bowl of the Winds once it was found. She has also been given a woman shaped angreal by Elayne to use. Now safely in Caemlyn, she has finally had a chance to meet Min Farshaw, the third member of Rand's women, and they seem to be getting along. She and Elayne have also formally become first-sisters, an Aiel ceremony that invokes a Power-wrought connection not unlike a Warder bond. Also, Aviendha, along with both Elayne and Min, have Bonded Rand as their 'Warder' in a private ceremony. She remains in Caemlyn, safeguarding Elayne and, according to Min, Rand's newly conceived twins. Min has seen in her visions that Aviendha will have four of Rand's babies at once, but that there is something odd about it. The children will be born healthy, but there is something odd about that, too. apprentice.]] What Rhuidean revealed When Rand and Nynaeve are trying to cleanse saidin, both Elayne and Aviendha sense huge amounts of channeling without knowing what is going on. Elayne suggests going to help Rand but Aviendha reveals that this event is one of the visions she saw while in Rhuidean. If they Travel there something bad will happen to them or Rand so they must ignore the event. Aviendha recently discovered a Talent for identifying the function of ter'angreal; shortly after that, she is taken away from Caemlyn by the Wise Ones to resume her apprenticeship, to Arad Doman with the rest of her clan. Restoring order to Arad Doman When she arrives in Arad Doman she begins to scout with Rhuarc. She is at the meeting with Rand and the Aiel Clan Chiefs when Rand gives the order for the Aiel to capture the Council of Merchants. She is also given increasingly more meaningless tasks designed to shame her for "not learning quickly enough". While carrying out one of her meaningless tasks, she witnesses a Bubble of evil combust the Saldaean soldier Adrin. His remains then catch fire to the nearby manor. She weaves a massive column of Air and Water from a nearby river and transports water onto the fire, with help from Naeff and manages to put the fire out. She is present when Davram Bashere and Damer Flinn arrive at the Traveling grounds after being sent to the Daughter of the Nine Moons to request her to meet with Rand. Aviendha feels the pain when Semirhage captures Rand and raises the alarm. The next day Min seeks her out and although the two are awkward round each other, they both respect each other. Min points out the pointlessness of her tasks which finally make Aviendha snap and confront the Wise One's over the fruitlessness of her punishments. In the end, what she was not learning quickly enough was to stand up for herself and see herself as their equal, which was the last step in her training as a Wise One. Upon finally doing so, she departs for Rhuidean to walk through the pillars there. The future In Winter's Heart, Min had a vision which strongly suggests that Aviendha will have quadruplets with Rand at some point in the future. Category:Far Dareis Mai Category:Channelers